


Hit It Until It Breaks

by the-smol-fast (princeassbodtercup)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeassbodtercup/pseuds/the-smol-fast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iwa-chan..." He says it so softly that Hajime almost misses it. "I fucked up."</p><p> <i>AKA Vigilante!Oikawa gets his ass kicked and Iwaizumi patches him up.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit It Until It Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> After binge-watching Daredevil forever ago, the idea of vigilante!Oikawa wouldn't leave me alone. So I decided "fuck it" and wrote it myself! I hope you like it! Also, any constructive criticism is appreciated! It's been awhile since I've written anything so I'd love some input! Also a big thanks to Jacqui and Kuura for their beta! Y'all rock!

Hajime is roused from sleep by the sound of his window opening. Immediately on edge, he sits up and turns towards the noise. He scrambles to grab the closest thing to him - his pillow, _great_ \- and throws it towards the figure climbing through his window. It has the desired effect and throws the intruder off balance, causing them to tumble to the floor. The intruder groans and Hajime stops, squinting in the dark to get a better look at them. "Tooru? What the hell?" He laughs, shaking his head at the ridiculous situation. He just clocked Tooru with a _pillow_ , thinking he was a burglar. He's never going to let Hajime live that down. "Why are you climbing through my window at," he glances at his alarm clock, "three am? Did you run out of milk bread?" He expects Tooru to laugh as well and tell him it was some kind of joke - Issei and Takahiro have dared him to do worse - but Tooru says nothing. The only sound coming from him is his breathing, which Hajime now notices is shallow and ragged. He doesn't move either. Hajime's starting to suspect there's something seriously wrong. "Tooru?" He tries once more for a response.

 

"Iwa-chan..." He says it so softly that Hajime almost misses it. "I fucked up." He speaks slowly, his voice barely audible and cracking in a few places.

 

He's hurt.

 

Hajime can tell that much.

 

He leaves his bed and kneels down in front of Tooru. He's barely able to hold his head up so Hajime has to lift his chin to get a better look. The first thing he notices is a mask. His brow furrows in confusion, but he decides to ask questions later. The mask is barely hanging on so it's easy to pull off. After tossing it to the side, he returns to examining Tooru's face. Even in the dark, he can see his face is a wreck. There are several cuts and some swelling. His face is going to be one giant bruise later. "Holy _shit_ , Tooru!" Hajime releases his hold on Tooru's jaw and his head immediately sags, too weak to keep his head up himself. Hajime runs a hand through his hair anxiously. "What the hell _happened_ to you?" He stands and crosses the room to turn on the light. He needs to get a better look at Tooru's injuries.

 

"There's more."

 

Hajime’s blood runs cold at Tooru’s words and he hesitates before turning the light on. When he turns back to face him, he gasps. He can see the cuts on his face clearly now, but as Tooru told him, there's _more_ . His knuckles are bloodied, like he's been punching a brick wall all night. His clothes (is that a unitard?) are ripped in several places, the small cuts there already scabbing over. The worst of all is the gash in his side, still bleeding sluggishly and staining everything _red_.

 

"Tooru," he says, his voice shaking. "You need a _hospital_."

 

"I can't," Tooru protests weakly.

 

"What? Tooru you-"

 

" _Hajime_ !" Tooru struggles to raise his head and meets his eyes. "Just... _Please_. Just _help_ me." The intense look in his eyes tells Hajime there's no more reasoning with him.

 

Hajime relents. He knows the more they fight over this, the less time they have to help Tooru. He quickly grabs a clean shirt from his dresser and tosses it to Tooru. "Keep pressure on that. I'll be right back." He opens his bedroom door, but pauses in the doorway. "And stay awake, alright? Keep your eyes open." Hajime waits for Tooru's soft sound of assent before leaving.

 

His hands shake as he gathers the supplies he'll need. He still has no idea what happened to Tooru and it worries him. Now is not the time to ask him about it though. He's probably not even lucid enough to go into that much detail. _He's probably lost_ a lot _of blood_ . Hajime takes a deep breath, grabbing the kitchen counter to ground himself. _Stop freaking out. Tooru needs you focused_ . He nods to himself then gets back to work, grabbing a tray to carry his supplies on. He runs to the bathroom next to get some first aid supplies and a couple more _unconventional_ medical supplies.

 

When he gets back to Tooru, his eyes are just barely open and he's leaning against the bedframe. Hajime kneels in front of Tooru and sets down the tray. He snaps his fingers in front of his face to make sure he's awake. It makes him jump slightly, but it has the desired effect and his eyes focus on Hajime. "Open your mouth." Tooru does and Hajime drops ibuprofen on his tongue. He then raises a cup to his lips. Tooru immediately drinks. Hajime then forces a few bites of bread on him before giving him another few sips.

 

Hajime then directs his attention to the gash and takes a deep breath. _Focus_. He takes scissors from the tray and cuts the bloodied fabric away from the gash. He grabs a few wipes to clean around it, then wets one with peroxide and gently presses it against the gash. Tooru flinches and hisses in pain. "It's gonna get way worse than that," Hajime says, grim. "I can grab something for you to bite down on?" Tooru weakly shakes his head, not meeting his eyes. Hajime takes another deep breath and grabs the needle. He soaks it in peroxide before threading dental floss through it. He gently presses the needle to Tooru's skin, giving him a small warning before he starts.

 

The process is grueling. Without proper anesthetic, Tooru feels _everything_. He does his best to stay still, but Hajime can see small tremors wrack his body and sweat gather on his brow. His breath is coming out in ragged pants. It's a wonder he hasn't passed out yet, really, the pain must be unbearable. Hajime feels horrible for it, but Tooru had insisted on not going to the hospital so this was their only option.

 

After Hajime finally finished stitching the wound, he carefully bandaged it with gauze and tape. He breathed a sigh of relief and wiped his brow. "That should hold." He didn't _really_ say it for Tooru's sake. It was mainly to reassure _himself_ and maybe ease some of the tension. Now that he knew Tooru was safe though, all of Hajime's questions were resurfacing. Yet, Tooru was still in no condition to answer them. He needed rest. "Finish the water and bread, then rest," he told Tooru. "We'll talk when you wake up." The expression on Tooru's face was almost unreadable, but Hajime could see a small trace of fear and shame. It unnerved him a little.

 

After getting Tooru to sleep, Hajime watches him for a long time. His condition is stable now and he needs to make sure it stays that way. While watching him, Hajime thinks about how close he could have been to losing him. What if Tooru hadn't even made it through his window? What if Hajime hadn't noticed anything and had just went back to sleep? He would have died and Hajime wouldn't even know what had happened to him. He still doesn't know what happened to him, but that will have to wait for the morning.

 

* * *

 

Hajime wakes up to the sound of his alarm this time. The first thing he does is check the bed for Tooru and, _of course_ , he isn't there. "God _dammit_ , Shittykawa." He jumps to his feet and runs from his room only to find Tooru making himself at home, rummaging through his kitchen cabinets. " _Hey_ !" Tooru jumps at his voice and turns, a deer in the headlights. He'd borrowed some of his clothes as well. _He better not have torn his stitches while changing_. "What are you doing up, dumbass? You need rest!"

 

"No, I'm fine!" He pops a cracker in his mouth before continuing. "Really, I'm alright! Just needed Nurse Iwa-chan's healing touch and a good night's rest! I feel fine so I'll be out of your hair now. Thanks for the help, Iwa-chan!" Tooru starts toward the door, but before he can make it even a quarter of the way there, Hajime grabs him by his collar. "Ack!"

 

"Oh _no_ you don't," Hajime says. "You need to _lie down_. If you end up tearing your stitches, I'll punch you." Tooru pouts and immediately flinches from disturbing the cuts on his face. "Also, I said we'd talk when you wake up. So... We need to talk, Tooru."

 

Tooru gives him a grave look then sighs. "Fine." He wrings his hands as he hobbles to the couch. He takes his time sitting down, clearly still in a lot of pain. Hajime sits down beside him, careful not to jostle him. Tooru glances at him nervously before casting his eyes downward. He swallows audibly then asks, "What do you want to know?"

 

"What happened to you?"

 

"Well, uh... I was stabbed. A little."

 

"A little? Cut the bullshit! And it's pretty _obvious_ you were stabbed." Hajime fixed him with a stern glare. "Why were you stabbed? What. Happened."

 

"You _really_ haven't figured it out?" Tooru asks, wringing his hands anxiously. He still can't look at Hajime.

 

"Figured out _what_?" Hajime asks, suspicious and curious.

 

"The suit and mask didn't tip you off?"

 

"The unitard? Didn't really think it was important at the time. More focused on keeping you breathing." They fall into and awkward silence for a moment. Tooru looks guilty. Hajime just wants him to explain what happened.

 

Finally, Tooru takes a deep breath and turns to face Hajime. "I'm a hero, Iwa-chan," he says, puffing out his chest a little. "Last night I was chasing a lead on a string of kidnappings. It lead me to an abandoned warehouse that was... well, _not_ so abandoned. Of course I expected it to have _some_ baddies in there, but not _that_ many. So I kind of got my ass kicked." Tooru grins sheepishly. Hajime just glares back at him. "Buuut I took down most of them! _And_ I found out where they're holding them! So I just have to go back tonight and-"

 

"Woah woah woah!" Hajime cuts in. "Go _back_ ? You almost _died_ last night! There's no way you're going back out there! Especially not tonight!"

 

"But I _have_ to, Iwa-chan! There are people counting on me! I can't just _leave_ them!"

 

"You can't help them like _this_ , Tooru! You can barely walk straight! You think you can fight like _this_?"

 

" _Someone_ has to!" Tooru has that intense look in his eyes again and Hajime _hates_ it. It's going to get him killed.

 

"Look..." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Exactly how long have you been doing this... heroing?"

 

"A few months." Tooru eyes Hajime suspiciously. He still has his guard up, not sure what he'll say next.

 

"A few months... And this is the first time you've been hurt this bad?"

 

"Yeah. I didn't _start out_ going after big crime. I'm not _actually_ that stupid, Iwa-chan." Tooru pouts then his expression sobers. "And I know how to fight. I was just overwhelmed. I was... I was reckless. I'm sorry for last night, but... I didn't have any choice."

 

"You _could_ have gone to the hospital," Hajime argues. "They actually have proper supplies and a _sterile environment_."

 

"But Nurse Iwa-chan did just fine!"

 

"Stop calling me that. And I’m not even licensed yet."

 

" _Plus_!” Tooru interjects. “I have to protect my secret identity!" He grins, but Hajime just raises his brow in confusion. "I'm a vigilante, Iwa-chan. Getting pretty famous too. If they find out I'm the Blue Fox, they'll lock me up."

 

"Blue Fox?"

 

"I didn't pick the name. The People did."

 

"Yeah yeah," Hajime says, waving it off. He stares at Tooru for a moment, expression unreadable. Tooru fidgets in his seat while Hajime thinks. The fact that Tooru is some amateur crime fighter scares the shit out of him. His best friend is out there every night risking his life for strangers and even after nearly dying last night, he wants to keep doing it. Apart from handcuffing Tooru to a radiator, Hajime has no idea how to _stop_ him. Of course, he could turn him into the Police, but he wouldn't be any safer in jail. He'd be surrounded by criminals, some of which he'd probably put there. So since Hajime has no idea how to stop him, he's just trying to think of how to keep him safe. Or at least saf _er_.

 

After a moment of silence, Hajime sighs. He closes his eyes for a moment, Tooru watching curiously. "So I'm guessing you're not gonna stop with this vigilante stuff any time soon, huh?"

 

"Nope," Tooru says, popping the "p" obnoxiously.

 

"Well I know there's no way for me to convince you to stop this," he says with a sigh. Tooru nods in agreement. "But I can't let something like this happen again. You can't do this all by yourself." Tooru's brow furrows, unsure of where he's going with this. Hajime takes a breath and puffs out his chest. "I'm coming with you."

 

"What?" Tooru yells, his eyes wide. "No way! You can't just come with me!"

 

"Like _hell_ I can't! Someone has to watch your back and I'm _pretty_ sure I'm most qualified for the job." He smirks and raises an eyebrow, daring Tooru to argue.

 

"Alright, _mom_ ," Tooru teases. He quickly sobers and shakes his head. "But you don't even know how to fight. _Do_ you?" he asks.

 

"I work out."

 

Tooru scoffs.

 

"And by work out, I mean _kickbox_. For several years now."

 

"Oh. Right."

 

"Yeah. I can handle myself. So I'm _coming with you_. Or you're not going."

 

Tooru examines Hajime closely then sighs, relenting. "Fine. If you wanna be my sidekick _that_ badly-"

 

"Sidekick," Hajime deadpans. "That's funny."

 

"Fine. Partner." Tooru lays his arm over Hajime's shoulders and grins at him. "My partner in crime-fighting."

 

Hajime chuckles. "Sure. Whatever." They share a comfortable silence before he speaks again. "You're gonna need a new suit though."

 

"Yep."

 

"And _body armor_."

 

"...Good idea."


End file.
